1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to switching devices, more particularly, to a radio frequency interface switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In use, most electronic devices, such as televisions, computers, etc, usually have a plurality of radio frequency ports for transmitting/receiving corresponding radio frequency signals. However, in use, because the radio frequency ports may have different specifications which are inconsistent with the signals, thus, it is necessary to use a radio frequency interface switching device to switch transmission path of the signal.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical radio frequency signal switching device 1 often includes a first radio frequency port 2, a second radio frequency port 3, and a wire 4 electrically connected the first radio frequency port 2 with the second radio frequency port 3. However, the radio frequency signal switching device 1 has only one type of radio frequency port, thus, it is inconvenient to switch between varieties or different types of radio frequency signals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.